He's A Heartache
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: AU Dean Winchester is a cowboy stud, hard bodied and seemingly hard hearted. Sam Colt may be the only man in Texas who can claim his heart and brand his soul. Slash/Not Wincest.


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For Michael – Forever is not enough........

Pairings: Dean/Sam

Rating: M

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam. They own me.

Summary: AU Dean Winchester is a cowboy stud, hard bodied and seemingly hard hearted. Sam Colt may be the only man in Texas who can claim his heart and brand his soul. Slash/Not Wincest.

A/N: I wrote this story with Cowboy Kyle who was just a joy to work with. Thank you for the uh, extremely vivid descriptions of what Dean and Sam's intimate encounters should be like. *Blush* Also, thanks for the beta work and story suggestions, Hon. You are a wonderful friend and I adore you! Enjoy!

Song by Janie

You can't deny how good he looks

Couldn't find another on the cover of a book

Believe me I've almost loved him once or twice

Don't be fooled by his innocent smile

He's clever as the devil and just as wild

He's crazy but a little crazy is kind of nice

He's a heartache looking for a place to happen

Looking for a little action

Living for the moment not for loving

He's a heartache looking for a place to happen

Temporary satisfaction if you try to hold on he's gone

If he wants to hold you let it be

Don't pass us the opportunity to know him

You won't forget him all your life but

Whatever you do be wise enough not to fall in love

Cause he's a heartache

**He's A Heartache**

Sam Colt had been in Tyler, Texas for three days when he decided to check out the local gay bar, the Atomic Cowboy. The building had been a boot factory that had closed a decade ago. It was large and square and painted black. The neon blue Atomic Cowboy sign glowed over the loading bay door that served as an entrance. Sam was wearing a maroon western shirt with pearl snaps, Levi boot cut jeans that cupped his perfect ass, Tony Llama buff colored boots, and a chocolate brown Stetson that had been his fathers. He looked good and he knew it. It was 10:30 on a Thursday night and the place was more than half full of hot cowboys. Sam made his way to the bar checking out faces and bodies in the crowd for possibilities. Tonight was all about letting go of the crushing swell of emotions that had held him in a kind of grief induced trance after his parents and baby sister had been killed in a car accident two months ago. Sam had come to this small town from his home town of San Antonio to give himself a chance to heal. There were too many memories in the family's home town for him to deal with his grief. Here, in this place, where no one knew him or them he could start over.

He received a lot of interested looks and some down right stares. He saw a few guys who might be worth his time tonight. He finally reached the bar and ordered a beer with a shot of tequila. The bar tender served him quickly and gave him an appraising glance. "You must be new in town. I'm Dusty. If you want the low down on anyone in the bar. I'm the fella to ask." He smiled kindly at the young stranger.

"My name's Sam. I'm looking for someone to make me forget everything for awhile. Is there a guy in here like that?" Sam was genuinely interested in the bar tender's answer. This might save him a lot of time and aggravation if Dusty could send him in the right direction.

Just then there was a commotion at the door. Someone was yelling and shoving someone else. A crowd had gathered and Sam couldn't see the men involved in the fray.

The bar tender watched the situation as the bouncers made their way across the dance floor to intervene. The bouncers broke up the crowd and Dusty saw Dean Winchester and Terry Taylor standing alone. The bouncers said a few words and Terry walked out the door as Dean walked towards the bar.

Sam's throat went dry and his hands started to sweat as soon as he got a look at the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He stared as the man seemed to be making a bee line right for him. The closer he got the more Sam wanted him. He was over six feet tall wearing a black stetson, emerald green button down shirt, black Levi's and black boots. His eyes looked like they were glowing in the light and he had incredible lush lips. His body was lean and muscled just like Sam liked. He was uncomfortably hard in his jeans just looking at the man. He had been a teenager the last time that had happened.

Dean was heading to the bar and checking out the new guy who was standing there looking like an invitation to sin. Dean kept his eyes on Dusty as he felt the new guy checking him out. He tipped his hat to the tall drink of water as he reached the bar and ordered a beer and a tequila shot.

Sam thought it must be fate. This guy was exactly his type and even drank the same thing. Dean downed his shot and picked up his beer. He turned to Sam and gave him a dazzling smile sure to get a smile in return. "I'm Dean Winchester. You must be new in town. I'd have remembered if I'd seen you here before." Dean's eye's were an incredible emerald green and held Sam's easily.

"I'm Sam Colt. I've only been in town a couple days. This is my first time here." His blue, green, gold eyes gazed with frank interest at Dean.

"How about we finish these beers and go back to my place, Sam. You look a little tense. I think I could sort you out." Dean's eyes held a promise that his hard body could definitely keep.

Sam glanced at Dusty with a raised brow. Dusty nodded to him and smiled hugely. Sam downed his beer, sat the bottle down on the bar and said, "What are we waiting for?"

"I like a man who sees what he wants and goes for it. Do you need a ride or would you prefer to follow me?" Dean asked as they walked out the door.

"I'll follow you." Sam answered looking longingly at Dean's incredible ass as Dean walked out of the bar in front of him.

As Dean got in his truck he was thinking that he couldn't believe he was actually taking this guy home. He usually had some quick recreational sex in the bathroom of the club or out behind it. If he wanted a little more time and privacy, he would pay for a room at the local no tell motel. So why was he taking this guy home? Part of it was that his ranch foreman, Bobby Singer, was courting the widow Harvelle and would be out for the night. The other part was a mixture of a need to having something a little more fulfilling than a quick fuck in the bathroom and something he had seen in the guys eyes that had drawn him in. Dean was going to allow himself to have Sam Colt and let the chips fall where they may.

As Sam followed the sexy cowboy he felt a small pang of guilt about Mark. He knew that at this time on a Thursday Mark would already be tucked in bed sleeping. He should have broken up with Mark before he came here but Mark was familiar and comfortable and Sam hadn't wanted to hurt him. Mark had been the guy his parent's had wanted him to be with not necessarily the man he wanted to be with. He pushed those thoughts away and pictured the wicked grin and amazing jade green eyes of the gorgeous cowboy he was going home with. Dean was definitely the man he wanted to be with.

The Winchester Ranch was a half hour drive out west of town. Dean had bought it a decade ago when he was twenty with the money left to him by his daddy, John. His momma, Mary, hadn't understood his need to move away from Dallas and the family. He couldn't explain that he was moving to get away from Tom who had broken Dean's heart and bruised his soul. He was the reason Dean didn't allow himself to open his heart to anyone. He couldn't risk being hurt like that again. He had his best friend, Summer, and Bobby and they were enough for him. He shouldn't want more.

Sam followed as Dean turned up a long drive leading to a sprawling ranch style home. He could make out the outlines of barns and other structures as they drew up close to the house. He noted that Dean parked his truck beside a black Chevy Impala. Sam got out of his suv and walked over to take a look at the beautifully restored classic.

Dean met him beside the car, "Baby's a 67 my Daddy left her to me. I only take her out on special occasions like dinners out with Summer." He touched the gleaming black car reverently and smiled dazzlingly at Sam who felt a little weak in the knees from the force of it.

"She's a beauty. I'm sorry about your Dad. My parents and sister died in a car wreck. That's the main reason I came here to get away and get my head together." Sam's green, blue, gold eyes looked faraway and sad as he said this.

"Let's go in. Would you like a drink?" Dean didn't want to get into a heavy emotional moment so he deflected and walked away.

Sam bit at his bottom lip and took a deep breath. Why had he said that? Talk about a mood killer. He had to salvage the situation. "How about a shot of tequila?" He called to Dean's back as he followed him into the dark house.

"That's just what the doctor ordered." Dean smiled and led Sam to the study where he poured them two shots. They had those and two more before stopping. Dean set the shot glasses on the desk and looked up at Sam taking in the slightly slanted eyes, well defined cheek bones, generous lips and tanned lickable neck.

"Come with me, Sam. It's time to get this party started." Dean walked down the hall to his bedroom sure that Sam was right behind him.

As soon as the bedroom door shut Dean spun around and pushed Sam up against it claiming his mouth in a scorching kiss that made his intentions clear. They clung to each other still kissing as Dean backed them up to his iron framed king size bed. He pulled Sam onto the bed their mouths locked together, bodies moving in a continuous wave, hips rolling and thrusting against each other. God, Sam felt so _good_, muscles solid, hot and hard under Dean's hands. Sam moaned as he rocked into Dean.

Dean ran his hands down Sam's back then pulled them around to Sam's chest grabbing at the front of his shirt. He popped the pearl snaps and peeled away the soft material revealing Sam slow inches at a time until Dean finally tore his mouth away from Sam's long enough to remove the shirt entirely. Dean growled with lust at the sight of Sam's perfectly muscled chest and abs. Dean spun them so he was on top with Sam twisting and writhing underneath him. Dean reclaimed Sam's kiss swollen lips forcing his questing tongue deep into Sam's mouth. Sam's hands clutched at Dean greedily, tearing at his shirt. Dean lifted up long enough to strip his shirt away and then fell back down against Sam. Dean's hands cupped Sam's flushed face as he kissed him deeply.

Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulders and rolled him over, practically pouncing on the green eyed cowboy. "Wanna ride you," Sam whispered, lips closing around Dean's earlobe. He straddled Dean and sat up, running his hands over Dean's bare chest. He twisted his hips a little, rubbing against Dean's huge cock, lower lip caught between his teeth as he looked Dean over. "So hot." He reached down, unbuttoned Dean's jeans and scooted backwards down the bed on his knees as he stripped them off Dean's body and tossed them on the floor. "Damn, you are one sexy cowboy!" Sam husked drinking in the toned, tanned, honey colored skin on display before him.

Sam unfolded his legs, letting the motion carry him off the end of the bed to his feet. He stood bare chested and gorgeous at the end of the bed. His hand reached into his pocket, pulling out lube and condoms and tossing them on the duvet. He undid his pants while Dean watched, eyes following the line of Sam's hip, down, across his stomach to the crease of his thigh, the proud jut of his cock, the muscles in his upper legs as Sam pushed his jeans past his thighs and let them fall, stepping out of them.

Sam crawled back up Dean's body on all fours and _oh my dear lord_, the way he dragged his mouth up the inside of Dean's thigh while he moved, eyes fixed on Dean's it's _explosively_ hot. Sam's mouth ghosted against the hard, flushed skin of Dean's cock, tongue flicking out to taste the tip. Dean shuddered, reached down and grabbed Sam by the shoulders. Sam parted his lips, teasing at the head before he took Dean fully inside his mouth. Dean's hips rose off the bed to meet him, fingers clawing at Sam's shoulders. So hot, wet and tight, Sam sucked him with long, slow strokes from base to tip, tongue laving a trail up and down the center, those intense eyes burning into him the whole time. It's obscene, the way Sam's mouth looked wrapped around Dean's cock, pink lips sucking and pulling at him. Sam's sable hair fell down into his face and he stared up at Dean through the silky strands. Dean wanted to come just from _watching_, let alone what Sam's doing with his talented mouth, the curl of his tongue, the rolling thrusts of his neck.

Dean's hands clutched desperately at Sam's hair, tugging at him, hips pumping helpless thrusts into his mouth and it's so insanely good. Sam pulled his mouth away with a last twist of his head, licked across the slit once and pushed Dean's legs apart. Dean twitched at the sharp pleasure, and then he grabbed at Sam trying to pull him up.

"Wait," Sam whispered, breath hot between Dean's legs. "Wanna…"

The point of Sam's tongue trailed up Dean's crease, flattening out and licking over the rim and Dean's whole body jolted, seizing and surprised by the sudden pleasure as he moaned. Sam hummed against his body, tongue teasing Dean with tiny laps and curls, like a contented cat licking up cream. Dean twisted against the bed, fingers grabbing at the bedspread when Sam finally pushed his tongue inside Dean's body, spreading him open slow and moaning like it's the best thing he's ever tasted.

"Oh, god!" Dean panted out in a velvety purr. His whole body shuddered. Sam's tongue was sheer, glorious bliss, thrusting, turning, flexing inside him. Sam licked him from the inside out and back again. Sam cradled Dean's pert behind in his hands, squeezing the muscles as he dragged out, circling the rim and teasing inside with the tip before he plunged in again, filling Dean deep as he could, lips sealed sucking, mouth working as he thrust in and out of Dean's body with a slow, languorous rhythm.

Dean felt like he was going to lose his ever loving mind. His fingers fisted and pulled at the mattress as waves of pleasure broke over his body. Head tipped back, deep silky voice hoarse as he spilled out a string of sexy kitteny sounds. Dean's hips thrust without rhythm, without coherent thought, completely lost to the sublime perfection of Sam's tongue inside him.

Dean's head lifted when he felt Sam roll the condom onto his rock hard cock. Sam wrapped his hand around the rigid shaft squeezing it slow down the length. Dean bucked, arching into Sam's fist, that amazing tongue still moved inside him with wicked twists. Sam started to slick Dean's cock with slow strokes. Dean felt heat shoot through his stomach, balls tightening.

"Stop," he hissed, pulling Sam's head away.

"Damn, that was hot!" Sam breathed, letting go of Dean.

"Yeah." Dean held onto the bed for a few long seconds, biting his lip against the need to come.

Sam sat up on his knees, moved up until he was straddling Dean's hips. "You really…"

"Yeah." Dean reached out and put his hands on Sam's thighs, wanting to feel his skin.

Sam's eyes fluttered, hips rocking into the touch, slick rim brushing over the head of Dean's dick. "So, do you…?"

"Rarely… mostly… I just love _that_." Dean rocked up, cock riding Sam's crease. "And _this_."

"Good. Because I prefer…" Sam braced his hands against Dean's stomach, lowered his body, rim stretching around the head of Dean's cock, searing hot as Sam twisted his hips and sank down slow. "This," he whispered, shivering.

"God, me, too," Dean purred softly, feeling Sam clench all around his dick, swallowing him one inch at a time. It was incredibly hot watching his cock disappear inside of Sam's body until he rested against Dean, both of them clutching at each other. Dean felt like he was going to come right out of his skin.

Sam gasped at the sensation of being filled by Dean's throbbing prick. He corkscrewed his hips against Dean. He lifted up canting away, sweet tug and pull against Dean's dick before he thrust down again. Sam shivered, body fluttering around Dean, then moaned deep and long letting Dean know his cock had nailed the sweet spot inside Sam perfectly.

Sam fell forward against Dean, hands slipping down to Dean's waist, gripping as he rode Dean with those exquisitely muscled long legs. Foreheads pressed together Sam dipped his chin, mouth opening slow, closing over Dean's, tongue slipping inside, soft as his lips. Dean fitted his hand to Sam's jaw, pulling him in, thumb stroking Sam's cheek, tongue gliding to meet Sam's, flickering touch like a candle flame. The kiss shot sparks all through Dean, slow burn catching fire, and he pulled at Sam's hair, kissing him desperately, hips shoving upward.

Dean's rough tender hands slid across the sweat of Sam's body, feeling, flexing, their mouths sealed together. Sam rocked slow against him, Dean rose into every thrust, tugged back with every pull. They moved like a machine slowly churning to life, rhythm speeding up, teeth and tongues catching like cogs, turning against each other, fitting perfectly together.

It was slow and oh so sweet, the tempo they built, smooth thrusts rose into the rhythmic slam of hips, everything falling away except the way their mouths met hot and moaning into each other. Dean rocked his hips, hands sliding over the smooth skin of Sam's ass, angling up and in. Sam hissed, sucking the breath out of Dean's lungs as he lunged, thrusting, hitting that spot again and again, riding it, one hand sliding across the slick sweat of Sam's waist and closing around his cock.

Dean didn't just rise, he pounded into Sam as Sam thrust against him. Dean's hand worked Sam's cock furiously, thumbing under the crown. Dean rocked into him again, so deep and fast that Sam's head fell back, mouth gasping and begging. Dean jerked his wrist as hard as his hips, fingers squeezing, and Sam made a high keening sound.

"Yeah," Dean whispered, pulling away from Sam's mouth. "Come for me," he breathed as his teeth nipped against the pulse point on Sam's neck.

Sam came, spilling all over Dean's stomach, messy and wet and moaning. Sam writhed all over Dean's body, muscles seizing Dean tight and hard, spasming all around Dean's cock, and holy mother of god it was hot!

Dean came in a blinding sear of pleasure, teeth tearing at Sam's shoulder, hips bucking into him, hands gripping, holding Sam tight. Sam's body twisted on the end of his cock, fingernails digging grooves into his chest, down his stomach, it hurt and felt so damn good at the same time Dean shoved up and over, rolling Sam underneath him, teeth still sunk into the muscle of Sam's shoulder, hips pumping, drawing out every last bit of pleasure, hand stripping Sam's cock as he jolted, last spurts of his come streaking both their bellies. Dean dug his feet into the mattress, using it for leverage as he fucked Sam with savage strokes, coming so hard that his eyes rolled back in his head, fingers imprinting bruises on Sam's tanned skin.

Dean thought he blacked out for a few seconds before he became aware of Sam breathing, gasping for air, heart trip hammering, and oh my sweet lord that was awesome.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked his jade eyes bright with concern.

"Oh my God, yes," Sam laughed, breathing shakily.

Dean let his head fall against Sam's chest, breathing just as desperately as Sam. They were both sweating bullets, their bodies sticky and slick and messy. Their hearts pounded against each other like they're trying to beat right out of their chests.

"Damn, Dean." Sam panted trying to get his head around what had just happened between them.

Dean smiled and painted a thick stripe up Sam's neck with his tongue then bit down on the lobe of Sam's ear. Sam moaned underneath him, twisting, body still quivering with aftershocks that send just as many aftershocks jolting through Dean as Sam clenched around him. They shuddered against each other until finally Dean had to move and pulled his cock out of Sam's body. Sam made a sound like regret and want that matched the exact feeling running through Dean right now. He peeled off the condom, tied it and threw it towards the trash can.

Dean got up went into the bathroom and got a soft towel. He came back in and cleaned the come off both of their bodies. He took his time, going at it leisurely. He gripped Sam's stomach muscles through the material, only thinking about how the towel's getting in his way.

Dean tossed the towel aside, laid his palms flat against Sam's chest, then slid them down, fingertips riding the curve and shape, middle fingers stroking over Sam's nipples, pausing to circle and tease. Dean let his hands glide and tease, tasting the texture of Sam's skin, the lines of his bones, and the shape of his muscles. Dean fit his hands across every inch of Sam's body, cupping, curling, squeezing. By the time he dragged a fingertip down the crease of Sam's thigh, Sam was hard again, straining into Dean's touch. Dean lowered his head down, taking the warm, smooth length of Sam between his plush lips, and Sam moaned, fingers grabbing at Dean's hair, twisting and pulling.

Dean sucked him until he came, swallowing each small burst as Sam arched, writhing, body corkscrewing against the bed before he shoved into Dean wholeheartedly, hips freezing there as Dean kept suckling him, teasing out every last shudder and shake.

When Sam went still, fingertips twitching reflexively against Dean's head, Dean got up on his knees and grabbed his own hard cock in his hand. He looked down at the gorgeous man on his bed as he stroked himself. Sam half sat up and wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's cock. Dean grabbed the back of Sam's head and slammed deep, his whole body quaking with the sudden sensation of Sam's mouth sucking him. He fell down, body shoving Sam's head against the mattress, hips twitching, fucking deep and holding. Sam continued sucking him, moaning, tongue swirling up the underside. Dean came, his body clenching from head to toe, Sam licked and sucked him until he collapsed against the bed, against Sam, fingers gripping the edge of the headboard, teeth ripping at the pillow, riding out the aftershocks as Sam kept going.

Dean finally yanked away, gasping, body sliding down the bed until his mouth met Sam's, greedy and hungry. Dean caught Sam's tongue and sucked the last taste of himself away.

"You wanna shower?" Dean asked, finally pulling back.

"I think you are going to sex me to death, Dean Winchester." Sam replied arching a lazy brow at Dean. "That said, hell yeah, I wanna shower with you!"

Dean could imagine it all too easily… pushing Sam against the tile, thrusting into him from behind, his hand wrapped around Sam's huge cock, water streaming hot over their backs.....

-*-*-*-*

The next morning the delicious aroma of gourmet Swedish coffee and cinnamon rolls coaxed Sam out of bed and into the kitchen leaving Dean sleeping in the huge bed. When he'd gotten dressed, he'd left off his boots so he entered the kitchen silently. He heard a beautiful crystal clear voice singing and stood transfixed in the doorway listening and looking at the lady with long golden blond hair putting away dishes. "Good morning." Sam called to her cheerfully as she shut the cabinet.

The woman spun around and she looked ready to scream until she saw Sam's dimpled smile and kind eyes. She returned the smile but Sam noticed her eyes looked wary almost haunted and he wondered what had happened to put that look in her eye. "Good morning, I'm Summer." Her voice was soft almost a whisper.

"I'm Sam. The coffee and cinnamon rolls smell divine. I couldn't resist coming in. I'm sorry I startled you, Summer." Sam took a good look at her. She was tall probably five nine. She had a stunningly beautiful oval shaped face with a peaches and cream complexion. Her eyes were velvety dark chocolate brown and her hair was a long shimmering golden mass of soft curls falling around her shoulders. Sam wondered how she fit into Dean's life here.

"Why don't you have a seat at the table. I'll bring you a cup of coffee. Let me guess. You like it with sugar and cream." She smiled sweetly at him before she turned to get out a mug.

"You're exactly right." Sam chuckled as he answered.

Summer brought in the coffee to the table and set it in front of Sam. "Thanks," Sam said politely. "How long have you known Dean?" He asked.

Summer smiled warmly at him, "I've known him since I was four days old. He was four years old. He held me that day and said...."

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world and she still is." Dean answered from the doorway.

Summer's smile was devastatingly beautiful and her eyes glowed as she got up from the table and ran toward Dean. He met her half way across the room and pulled her into a tight hug. He leaned down and kissed her lips, her forehead, then the top of her head before resting his chin there. "Good morning, Sweetheart. You must have had a good night. Did you sleep well?" Dean pulled back a bit and looked down lovingly at her.

"I slept well and no bad dreams. I missed you though." Summer looked up at him still smiling.

"I'm so glad you had a good night, Darlin. I missed you too." Dean kissed her again softly and pulled her back against his chest.

Sam wasn't quite sure what to make of this. He was watching them as a lot of thoughts swirled through his head. Then his eyes focused on her hand that was pressed against Dean's chest and saw the diamonds sparkling on her wedding ring. He remembered Dean saying last night that he never brought men here. That he didn't see them more than once. The pieces of the puzzle were all there. Summer was Dean's wife. He felt like he was going to be sick.

The timer chimed and Summer exclaimed, "Cinnamon rolls are ready!" She hurried to the stove with Dean right behind her. She opened the oven door and reached in but Dean grabbed her arm. She looked around at him her eyes wide in alarm.

"Honey, you need the oven mitt to get them out. Why don't you have a seat and let me get them." Dean gestured to the table.

Summer walked over to the table and sat down. Sam looked across at her and saw tears in her eyes. "It's because of the brain damage. I forget things." She looked so lost and sad that Sam reached across the table and took her hand.

"It's okay, Summer, sometimes I forget things too." Sam smiled at her kindly.

She took a deep breath, smiled at Sam fondly and said, "Thank you, Sam."

Dean listened to them as he got out the pans of delectable looking cinnamon rolls to cool on the counter. He turned and was surprised to see Sam holding Summer's hand. She rarely let anyone touch her besides Dean. He got a cup of coffee and went to sit at the table with them. Sam and Summer pulled their hands apart as Dean joined them.

"Where's Bobby?" Summer asked looking at Dean.

"He's with Ellen." Dean answered.

"Oh, I'm so happy they found each other. I wish I could feel that again. The first heady rush of falling in love. If things had been different …." She trailed off and looked unutterably sad. "I think I'll go to my room for awhile. I hope I'll see you again, Sam. Enjoy the cinnamon rolls."

Dean watched her go then looked back at Sam. The depth of pain in his eyes made Sam reach out to him and lay his hand gently on his forearm. "Is she your wife?"

"No. She's my best friend. Her husband divorced her after she was injured. I can't get her to stop wearing the damn ring. That selfish bastard hurt her worse than...." Dean broke off and breathed in deeply trying to calm himself.

"What happened to her? She said she had brain damage." Sam looked at Dean his eyes shining with concern.

"Let's save that conversation for another time. I would like to drink my coffee and enjoy a couple of those fabulous cinnamon rolls." His eyes were pleading with Sam to let it go and Sam nodded to him.

They were on their second cup of coffee and second cinnamon roll when they heard a raspy voice, "Are those Summer's famous cinnamon rolls I smell?"

"Hey, Bobby. Yeah, she had a good night and made them. Have a seat. How was Ellen?" Dean smiled at his foreman with clear affection.

"Fit as a fiddle and feisty as a mare in spring." Bobby said as he grabbed a cinnamon roll and sat at the table. "Is this our new hand?" Bobby asked looking at Sam.

"No. This is Sam Colt. Sam, this is my foreman I told you about, Bobby Singer." Dean introduced them.

The two men shook hands and exchanged greetings then Bobby concentrated on his cinnamon roll.

"Do you need some help on the ranch?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"We are short handed right now. Are you interested?" Dean looked at Sam appraisingly. He definitely had the strength to help out but did Dean really want to have Sam around every day?

"Yeah, I love working outside and I think this would be perfect for me." Sam would certainly love seeing Dean on a daily basis as well.

"Alright then. Bobby will train you. I...." Dean was interrupted by AC/DC playing on his phone. Sam had to chuckle as he realized they had the same song as a ring tone 'Back in Black".

"Hey Ennis. Did you see the colt that Jack has for sale?" Dean walked out of the kitchen to talk privately.

"So Dean picked you up and brought you home last night? I don't recall him ever bringing anyone home before. I saw how you was lookin at him so I'm gonna give you some advice. Dean loves his car and Summer and that's it. There have been dozens of men tried to win his heart but that door is shut. I'm only sayin this cause you look like you're already halfway gone over him and workin here will just make it harder for you." Bobby looked genuinely concerned about the young man sitting across the table from him.

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself but thanks for the advice. I met Summer this morning. She is sweet and beautiful but she seems haunted by something. Her eyes were so sad." Sam looked at Bobby questioningly.

"Randall Montgomery should be shot for what he put her through after everything else she managed to survive, he divorced her cause she wasn't perfect anymore and couldn't have his children. That bastard should have had his tongue nailed to the floor for that. I can't believe the people of this state voted him into congress. Shouldn't get me started on that subject, Sam. I've got to get to work. When do you want to start your training?"

"Tomorrow morning 7:00 a.m. sound good?" Sam asked.

"I'll see ya then." Bobby clapped Sam on the shoulder then headed out.

Dean came walking back in, "I've got to check on Summer then get to work." He announced smiling apologetically at Sam.

"I should head back to the hotel. I'll be here in the morning to start training with Bobby." Sam waited hopefully for Dean to invite him to stay.

"That sounds good. I'll see you in the morning, Sam." Dean walked down the hall and into Summer's room.

Sam wasn't sure what he had expected but that dismissal wasn't it. He had hoped Dean would ask him to stay or invite him back that night. Last night had been the absolute most excellent sexual experience of Sam's life and he had thought that Dean felt the same. Maybe it was always like that for Dean and he didn't think Sam was special at all. Sam was beginning to think Bobby was right. Dean only loved his car and his best friend and didn't want or need anyone else.

The whole drive back to town Sam obsessed over Dean and how the sex had been incredible. Surely it had felt that way to Dean too. He was sure Dean was just as into it as he had been. Sam decided he needed to go back to the Atomic Cowboy and have a talk with Dusty about Dean. He needed to know more.

Dean's head was spinning a little. Sam was going to be here basically every day. Dean didn't want to get involved but there was something about Sam that drew him in. Surely, Sam could be nothing like lying, cheating, abusive Tom. Dean looked down at Summer who was lying on her side knees drawn up in the fetal position. He was debating whether to go to her or to go out and help Bobby.

"I like Sam, he's sweet." Summer spoke softly as she looked up at Dean.

Dean sat down on the bed by her and petted her silky hair, "He is nice and he's starting work here tomorrow so you'll see him soon."

"You brought him here last night. You must like him a lot." Summer looked up at Dean smiling brightly.

"I brought him here cause he's sexy but I did like him." Dean smiled down at her continuing to stroke her hair.

"I think you should give him a chance, Dean. I think he could be good for you. There's no reason for both of us to be miserable and alone." Summer's sad eyes looked away.

"You aren't alone. You have me." Dean said and he slid down the bed to hold her.

"I know I have you Dean and you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for but you know what I mean. I want to be in love again and that will never happen. I'm too messed up and I just get depressed about it sometimes."

"I love you so much, Summer. Don't say never, anything can happen." Dean held onto her tight.

-*-*-*-*

Sam had a long and eye opening conversation with Dusty, the bartender at the Atomic Cowboy. It seemed Dean had had sex with every fuckable gay man in the state with no strings attached. He definitely wasn't the boyfriend type but he was incredible in bed so lots of guys had tried to win his heart. Well, at least Sam knew what he was up against. He would be with Dean for as long as Dean would let him then he would deal with the fall out later.

Sam had been working with Dean and Bobby for a couple of weeks when he suggested that Dean upgrade his internet to wireless. Dean did business over the internet and was interested in getting a new Mac laptop so the wireless internet idea made sense to him. Sam did some research and called a reputable local company to set up the system for Dean.

-*-*-*-*

Skye Harmony had been working for SourceNet for two years as a web security tester for the companies clients. He'd never been sent on a service call before but circumstances had made him the only man available for the job today. He got to the Winchester Ranch around 9:00 a.m. taking in the horses and cattle out in the pasture. He was impressed by the classic 67 Chevy Impala parked in front of the home. The ranch house was large and looked freshly painted and in good repair. He hoped the wiring wasn't ancient. He walked up to the door and knocked softly. The door swung open slowly and Skye was awestruck. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was standing there smiling at him. He forgot who he was. He couldn't for the life of him think of what to say.

"Are you here to install the Wireless system?" Summer asked smiling sweetly at the blond man at the door.

Skye blushed as his sapphire blue eyes met the gorgeous blond's chocolate brown gaze. "I'm Skye." He couldn't get out anything else. He was too overwhelmed by her smile.

"I'm Summer. Come on in. I'll call Dean and let him know you're here." Summer said stepping back so he could walk in the door.

Summer directed Skye to the kitchen where she asked him to sit and got him a cup of coffee with cream, mocha mix, and agave nectar. It was the best coffee Skye had ever tasted and he was enjoying watching her work around the kitchen. She had a knock out curvy figure to go with the stunning face. Dean was a very lucky man to be married to this woman.

Summer got off the phone. "Dean will be here in a few minutes. There are a couple cinnamon rolls left. Would you like them while you wait?"

"Yeah, that would be great. How uh, how long have you been married to Dean?" Skye had to ask.

"I'm not married. Dean is my best friend and big brother all in one. Are you married?" Summer answered with a shy smile as she served Skye the cinnamon rolls.

"Me? No! I mean I uh... I haven't been in love so no, not married." Skye was blushing furiously and smiling back shyly his sapphire blue eyes glowing as they locked onto Summer's chocolate brown orbs.

They were sitting at the table chatting like old friends when Dean and Sam showed up fifteen minutes later. Dean and Sam exchanged a look before Dean cleared his throat. Skye and Summer looked up startled and stopped talking.

"I'm Dean Winchester. Are you ready to get started?" Dean looked expectantly at Skye.

"Yes, sir. I'm Skye. Where do you want the hub installed?"

Dean and Sam led Skye to the study. Summer watched them go and sighed. Skye was tall like Dean but thinner more of a swimmer build but she had noticed he had a nice tight ass in his jeans. She liked his bright eyes and shy smile and the way he gave her one hundred percent of his attention when they talked. He really listened to her. Randall had never listened to her. He had rarely smiled at her after they got married. It was like as soon as he knew he owned her, he couldn't be bothered to make an effort. She looked at the ring on her finger and made a decision. She slipped the ring off and put it in her pocket. Maybe it was time to move on.

At noon Summer went and checked on Skye. She invited him to have lunch with them. He was more than happy to accept and followed her to the kitchen almost mesmerized by the hypnotic sway of her hips. He sat at the same spot at the table and pretty soon Dean, Sam and Bobby showed up. Introductions were made and Summer served the steak and chicken fajitas she had made with all the fixings. The men all ate heartily and complimented her on the meal.

"I made dessert too." Summer announced as she carried in a huge pan of peach cobbler. "Hope you enjoy it." She gave them all a dazzling smile but she lingered on Skye as she served him first.

Skye couldn't believe a women could look like her and cook too! What were the odds? He gratefully accepted the peach cobbler. "Wow, this looks awesome! Thank you, Summer!" He beamed at her and her resulting smile made his heart skip a beat.

Dean, Sam and Bobby all exchanged a look and smiled as Summer served them. The peach cobbler was divine and they all had seconds before heading back to work.

When Skye had finished the job, he was reluctant to leave. He went to the living room and Summer was there reading. She looked up and smiled at him. "Would you like another coffee?"

"Yeah, I'd really like that." Skye returned the smile and followed Summer to the kitchen. When he left two hours later he had a date for the following night and a song in his heart.

Dean walked out of the barn and stopped abruptly when he saw Summer sitting out on the back deck in the sun. He couldn't even remember the last time she had come outside on her own. Sam stopped beside him and Bobby beside Sam.

"Well, there's a purty sight." Bobby remarked as he stared at Summer.

"Yeah. I can't believe she's actually outside all on her own." Dean sounded awe struck.

They all continued up towards the house. "Hey, Summer. You enjoying the day?" Dean asked with a huge grin.

Summer grinned back, "I've got a date for tomorrow night." She announced happily.

"What?" Dean looked stunned.

"Good for you, Darlin." Bobby said and walked up to hug her.

"Skye and I just hit it off. He's so sweet and he really listened to me like what I had to say was important." Summer gushed to Bobby.

"He's a man, Summer all he wants is to get in your pants. You being so starved for affection made it easy for him. He knows he's gonna get lucky if he pretends to care what you think and listen to what you say. It's all bullshit! Now, you need to call him and cancel." Dean's voice was cold and commanding.

Summer stood shaking, tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm going on this date, Dean. Maybe I am pathetic but I am tired of being alone. I want to give this a chance. If he isn't what I think he is, then I'll call you to rescue me from his clutches. Couldn't you have let me have the illusion that someone might find me interesting? I know I'm damaged goods. I know I'm not worthy of love but he doesn't know that. I just..." She was crying too hard to go on and turned and ran into the house.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed and started after her. Sam grabbed his arm. Dean turned on him looking angry as a bear in a trap.

"I'll go. She doesn't want to see you right now." Sam's voice brooked no argument and his jaw was set.

"Let him go, Dean. You've done enough damage for one day." Bobby glared at him.

Dean relented because he knew they were both right. "Fine. Go ahead."

-*-*-*-*

About a week ago Sam and Summer had been sitting on the couch enjoying her homemade hot chocolate made with real melted chocolate squares. She had looked up at him and said that she was ready to tell him how she had gotten hurt. Sam had leaned forward and taken her hand. He had been waiting for this moment and wanted her to know he was there for her. She squeezed his hand softly and gave him a grateful smile.

She explained that she had been in the cleaner's parking lot after picking up Randall's suits. She had placed them carefully in the trunk and turned when a rag had been placed over her mouth and nose. She had fought but the man over powered her and the drug knocked her out. When she woke up with a horrible head ache, she was blindfolded, mouth taped shut and tied to a chair. There were four men's voices in the room. They planned on getting Randall to pay five million dollars in ransom for her. She could have told them right then that Randall wouldn't part with his money.

The men were furious when they got off the phone with Randall. They said they might as well get something out of the deal so they took turns with her. They tried Randall again a couple of days later but the result was the same. The men had been using her and beating her whenever the mood struck them. She knew today was different though. They weren't going to get anything from Randall and they weren't going to leave her alive. They each took her one last time. The men were brutal stabbing, burning, and choking her. The leader struck her in the back of the head with a tire iron when they had finished. It was to be the killing blow. She lost consciousness and woke up later in a ditch by a road way.

Summer's body was broken. Her face was unrecognizable. She had pulled herself up out of the ditch with the arm that wasn't broken and useless. A couple passing by saw her naked, blood covered body and stopped. They called 911 and Summer survived.

Randall filed for divorce as soon as he found out she was still breathing. He didn't want a wife who wasn't perfect and could no longer provide him with heirs to the Montgomery empire. The judge was sympathetic to Summer's situation and she received half of everything Randall had in the divorce. A large chunk of the money went to her medical expenses. She had had dozens of surgeries and over a year of rehabilitative therapy. Dean and Bobby were her rocks during the whole ordeal. The plastic surgeon Dean had found was incredible and rebuilt her ruined face making her even more beautiful than before. Unfortunately, no one could repair the damage to her brain or her womb and this was more troubling to her than anything else.

Sam had listened intently and stoked her hand encouragingly. His heart broke a little for what she had endured. He understood now why Dean and Bobby were so protective of her. When she had finished she was crying softly and Sam pulled her into his embrace. He stroked her silky hair and murmured softly to her until she stopped crying and looked up at him. He met her shimmering gaze, wiped the tears from her cheeks and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. He smiled lovingly at her and she returned it. That was the moment he became her brother and welcomed her into his heart.

-*-*-*-*

Sam knocked on Summer's door, "Summer, it's Sam. May I come in?"

"Yeah."

Sam sat on the bed beside her and leaned back against the headboard. He opened his arms and Summer climbed into his lap and let him hold her until she stopped crying.

"Do you think I should break the date?" Summer asked in a small broken voice.

"No, Summer. I think you should go and give him a chance. I saw how Skye looked at you. I think he will treat you right. You know Dean is just overprotective of you. He can't stand the idea of you getting hurt again." Sam petted her hair as he spoke in a soft low voice.

"Thank you, Sam. I'm glad you're here. You're good for all of us even if Dean would never admit it. I wish you could live here with us. I love you like a brother."

Summer looked up at him and the love shone in her eyes through the tears.

Sam brushed her tears away with his finger tips. "I love you too, Summer. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Sam. I want you to be happy too." Summer kissed him gently then snuggled up against him basking in his obvious affection.

When Sam returned to the kitchen, Bobby had already left to go see Ellen. Dean said there were pork chops for dinner and they sat down to eat. There was tension in the air between them. They finished at the same time and loaded the dishwasher. As they turned from the task, they bumped into each other. Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders and shoved him against the counter and claimed his mouth in a searing punishing kiss. Dean pushed back against him and fought him for dominance. Sam pinned Dean's arms behind his back and forced his leg between Dean's grinding hard against him. Dean ground back arching against Sam and trying to capture his tongue. Sam growled deep in his throat and kissed Dean even harder demanding his acquiescence. Dean finally stopped struggling and let Sam take what he wanted from him. He hadn't given up control to anyone like this since Tom. He wanted to let Sam have this, wanted to be dominated. Felt he deserved it for what he had said to Summer earlier. He wanted to be taken and he wanted Sam to do the taking.

Sam pulled away and grabbed Dean's hand leading him to the bedroom. "Get undressed and get on the bed."

Dean did as he was told and watched as Sam stepped into his closet and came out with a tie. Sam walked over to the bed with a dangerous gleam in his eye. "Hands over your head and through the head board." Deans eyes widened as his heart rate rose and he felt himself get harder. He did as he was told and Sam started winding the tie around his wrists.

"And then we pull the loop tight..." Sam's green, blue, gold eyes glittered as his hands worked.

"Sam..." Dean began, but Sam laid a finger against his lips, quieting him. He dragged his finger down Dean's lower lip, letting it pull, then leaned to kiss and catch it between his teeth before it could completely escape.

"Shh." Sam hushed him.

Fire snaked through Dean's belly, slow, coiling heat that rippled through him. It was very, very hard not to twist with impatience as Sam took his time, seeming to delight in Dean's silent torment. He pulled the material against the flesh of Dean's wrists, tying the ends into knots like he had all time in the world. Sam did it slow, body brushing and teasing against Dean's like he didn't know Dean was lying underneath him completely naked, arms extended above his head and tied to the bed, cock already hard and leaking.

"There." Sam leaned back to admire his handiwork, a smirk curved his sensual mouth. "So hot, Dean," Sam breathed as he began to strip out of his clothes while Dean watched. Sam slid up Dean's body, bare skin to skin, so very careful to avoid nudging Dean's dick. Sam's mouth teased at Dean's throat, warm lips and sharp teeth that sent goose bumps scattering over Dean's skin."Look at you..." Sam's huge hands ran down Dean's chest, "all tied up…" wicked fingers pinched and twisted the hard peaks of his nipples, "like a…" nails scratched over Dean's belly, "pretty…" dragging deep trails to his hips, "little…" rough fingers seized the hollow of his hip, "package." long fingers dug deep as Sam sat up on his knees, voice dropping low and gritty.

"Just…" Sam growled, yanking Dean's hips down the bed a fraction of an inch, "for me."

Dean breathed out hard as Sam's hands slid around and under his body, feeling the curve of Dean's ass before Sam cupped him in both palms and squeezed tight. Sam's nails dug into the sensitive skin, sending a rush of pleasure through Dean along with the barest edge of pain. Dean hissed, arching his back, cock heavy against his belly, hot with need.

Sam's strong hands grabbed Dean's hips and locked him into place against the bed, holding him motionless. Normally, Sam couldn't pin him this easily, but with his arms tied, Dean's practically helpless. Dean tried to arch again, groaning, struggling for any kind of friction. It was futile and Sam knew it.

"Can't have you moving around," Sam whispered, smirking. He leaned forward as he pushed Dean's legs up and apart. His hands slid to lock behind Dean's knees and hold him, blunt, slick head of his cock nudging between Dean's legs.

Sam slid his arms under and around the outside of Dean's thighs as he let his weight fall forward against Dean's chest. Sam pinned Dean completely, knees pressed on either side of his chin as Sam shoved with his thighs lifting Dean's ass off the bed and folding him in half a little tighter. Then Sam wrapped his hands around the material knotted around Dean's wrists and _tugged_, pulling his whole body forward. Dean's whole body jolted as Sam's cock spread him open with one sharp thrust. It was that sweet kind of burn; thin pain blending into pleasure as Sam started to move, rocking inside him, teeth closed around Dean's jaw.

Sam bit down tight so that Dean couldn't move his face either. Dean was completely at Sam's mercy as Sam pounded into him, faster and harder. He drilled Dean so hard that Dean could barely breathe. Dean's body was held still, no escape from the feel of Sam inside him, working against that magical spot with every thrust. Sam's muscular stomach rubbed against his dick, mostly dry friction that stung almost as much as it felt amazing. Sam was all around him, inside him, crushing and filling him and Dean couldn't move an inch. It was amazing and Dean came so hard that his head snapped back against the bed. Sam's teeth pulled away with a brief burst of pain that only made him come harder. Dean's fingernails cut grooves into his own palms as Sam held his wrists still, Dean's cock pulsed again and again, covering both their stomachs with wetness.

"God, Dean," Sam growled, slamming into Dean one last time as he came, shuddering, hands flexing around Dean's wrists, teeth sinking into Dean's chest with a sharp bite that would leave a ring of bruises come tomorrow. Sam liked the idea of leaving marks that claimed Dean as his.

After, Sam untied Dean with all the impatience Dean had felt earlier, not satisfied until they were both on their sides, arms wrapped around each other, mouths and sticky bellies pressed tight together.

"Christ, Sam, you're a freaking brute." Dean panted rubbing at his wrist.

Sam shrugged and smiled. "You loved it."

Dean honestly couldn't argue with that. Cause damn, Sam was good. Dean felt his heart thawing a little more as he allowed Sam to hold him. Maybe he should give love another chance.

The sound of 'Back in Black' pulled Dean out of sleep. He reached for the phone and groaned out, "Hello."

"Sam, baby, it's Mark. Please don't say anything. I called early cause I knew I could catch you. You haven't called in three days. I know you said you need space to deal with everything and I've been more than willing to give you that. I just need to talk to you on a regular basis. I'm worried cause the last few times we've talked you haven't been yourself. I know you promised we'd work this all out when you come home but I get the feeling you're hiding something from me. We've never had secrets from each other, Sam. I love you so much, baby. Please just think about what I'm going through. I miss you so much it's like losing a limb. I don't know why you refuse to let me visit. I want to be there for you. I want to help you get through this. I'm gonna let you go now. Please take care of yourself and remember I am always here for you. Love you, bye."

Dean laid there, phone to his ear, trying to process what he'd just heard. That was obviously Sam's boyfriend who was expecting him to come home. Who loved Sam deeply and believed Sam loved him too. Dean allowed himself to feel the pain of the betrayal for a moment. He let the knife plunge deep into his heart and stick there. Oh, God, Sam was just like Tom and Mark was the poor unsuspecting sap that loved him. Dean felt sick to his stomach at how he given himself to Sam last night. He hadn't let anyone have him like that since Tom and look how it had turned out. Dean put the phone back on the bedside table, got up and got dressed. He took a few deep breaths and hardened his heart. It was time for Sam to go back where he belonged to the man who loved him.

Sam and Summer were in the kitchen making a lumber jack breakfast and talking about what she should wear for her date. Dean watched them for a moment hating how this was going to hurt Summer. She had accepted Sam seemed to love him like a brother. Christ, why did Sam have to be like Tom. They could have been happy together. Dean had to once again harden his resolve.

"Sam, we need to talk outside." Dean's voice was hard and cold.

Summer and Sam both turned towards him and saw Dean's face set into hard unforgiving lines. Summer stepped toward him and started to speak but he held up a hand and shook his head at her. She stopped. Her eyes got huge and looked between him and Sam. Sam walked past her and out onto the back deck with Dean.

"I accidently answered your phone. It was someone named Mark who loves you and is waiting for you to come home. As of right now you don't work here anymore and you don't have a reason to stay. Go home to your man. He needs you." Dean waited for Sam's response hoping they wouldn't be the same as Tom's had always been when he was caught cheating.

"Dean, I can explain." Strike one.

"I don't love him." Strike two.

"Please, Dean, I love you." Strike three.

"Get out. I don't ever want to see you again." Dean turned and stormed off toward the barn.

Sam stood on the deck. His whole body shook with the force of his tears. He watched until Dean disappeared into the barn. It was over. He had lost Dean. Why hadn't he broken it off with Mark. Fuck! It was all ruined now! He had seen the finality in Dean's eyes. He couldn't say or do anything to get him back.

Summer held him and cried for a long time. Sam had explained everything to her but she knew that Dean wouldn't change his mind. Sam was going to go back to San Antonio. They exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in touch. He wanted to know how things went with Skye. After Sam had gathered his things, Summer walked him to the door and hugged and kissed him goodbye. When she couldn't see his suv any longer she went back inside slid down the door and cried until she was empty inside. She pulled herself up and went back to her room. She crawled into bed and curled up tight hugging her knees against her chest. Summer was grieving for Sam and Dean because she loved them both and they were both suffering so deeply right now. It was overwhelming and she couldn't help but fall into an exhausted sleep.

At noon, Dean came in and saw the kitchen was just as it had been that morning. He sighed heavily and went to Summer's room. He looked at her curled tightly in the fetal position sleeping and felt even worse for causing her so much pain. The ache in his heart was almost unbearable and he needed her so he crawled on the bed behind her and pulled her back against his chest. Summer stiffened at his touch.

"Please, Summer, I need you." Dean pleaded his voice broken and catching on a sob.

Summer couldn't withstand that level of pain from her best friend. She melted back against him and let him hug her tightly. Dean pressed his face against her silky hair and let himself cry for everything that might have been.

-*-*-*-*

Dean and Bobby were in the living room when Summer walked in ready for her date. They both looked up and stared at her. She looked like she was glowing in a knee length pale pink cocktail dress. Her hair was upswept with a few tendrils down around her face. She wore simple diamond stud earrings and a necklace to match. She had gone light on the make up letting her natural healthy glow shine through. She had on pink pumps that perfectly matched her dress with a coordinating purse.

"Darlin, you are a vision from heaven." Bobby sounded awe struck and looked it too.

"Summer, you are radiant and beautiful. He's gonna be under your spell Darlin." Dean smiled at her proudly hoping that this would be a wonderful memorable night for her.

"Thank you. Pink has always been my color." Summer gave both of them a bright happy smile.

There was a knock on the door and they all looked around. "Go back to your room and come out in five minutes or so. It's good to make a guy wait. He shouldn't think you are too anxious." Dean advised.

Summer smiled and took off down the hall as Dean went to the door. He swung it open and was surprised at the sight that met his eyes. Skye had gotten a nice hair cut. He wasn't wearing his glasses and he was dressed in a dark gray pinstriped suit. He was holding a bouquet of orchids and smiling a little dreamily.

"Hi Mr. Winchester. I'm here to pick up Summer for our date." Skye spoke softly and politely.

"Mr. Winchester was my father. You can call me Dean. Summer will be out in just a moment. Why don't you have a seat." Dean gestured towards the love seat.

"Sure. Thank you, Dean." Skye walked over to sit down nodding to Bobby along the way.

Dean sat across from Skye, "Where are you taking Summer tonight?"

"I made reservations at Covington's. I thought after that we could catch a flick at the Cineplex on Main." Skye looked directly at Dean as he answered.

"Covington's is one of her favorite restaurants and she likes movies of all kinds. I'm sure you'll have a good time." Dean smiled at Skye approvingly.

"I'd have a good time just sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee with her and talking." Skye exclaimed truthfully.

"I believe you mean that. It's good to see you appreciate her. She is a very special lady."

Just then Summer breezed into the room. Skye's eyes lit up as he drank in the sight of her. "You're so beautiful. I got you these flowers but they can't hold a candle to you." Skye rose off the love seat and rushed over to give Summer the orchids.

"Oh, Skye, you're so handsome in your suit and I love your hair and I love the orchids." She took the flowers and gave Skye her brightest smile. I'll put them in water then we can go. She rushed off to the kitchen.

"She looks like a goddess." Skye was still entranced.

Dean and Bobby exchanged a look. Summer certainly had Skye under the ether. She appeared and they all stared at her as she slipped her hand in Skye's. He actually blushed as he turned toward Dean and Bobby. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of her."

"See that you do. Here, take the Impala. Baby needs a night out too." Dean handed Skye the keys and turned to Summer who was beaming at him. "Have a good time, Sweetheart.

"I will. Thanks, Dean." Summer called over her shoulder as they left the house.

When the door closed behind them Bobby looked at Dean, "They are adorable."

"Yeah, they truly are." Dean's heart swelled with happiness after all these years Summer had found a good gentle man to adore her.

-*-*-*-*

It had been eight weeks since Sam had returned to San Antonio. He had ended things with Mark his first day back. Sam had tried the club scene but no one caught his interest. He only wanted Dean. Sam dreamed about Dean almost every night. Dean's emerald eyes, cupid bow lips, rough tender hands, hard heavy cock, tight rocking body all haunted his dreams and left him aching for the real thing. Sam and Summer called each other several times a week. They were careful when they spoke of Dean and Sam longed for more. He was happy that Summer and Skye were falling in love. He invited them to visit the city and offered to be their tour guide. Summer said she would see what Skye thought but she would love to see him. Sam was a little happier when he got off the phone it would be good to see Summer again.

-*-*-*-*

Dean had been drinking heavily the past several weeks. Bobby had been spending most of his nights with Ellen and Summer always seemed to be with Skye. He was alone with his thoughts of Sam and he couldn't cope. He knew this was getting out of hand. Drinking yourself into oblivion alone every night was a slippery slide into addiction but Dean couldn't help himself. He knew there were people at the Atomic Cowboy who sold party favors of every flavor to enhance your mood, sex drive, whatever. Maybe he could score something that would make him forget Sam at least for a few hours so he could rest. Sam had hijacked his dreams. Dean couldn't face another night of Sam infused dreams leaving him hard and hungry for what he couldn't have.

It didn't take long for Dean to find what he was looking for at the club. Dean walked up to Stitch and told him that he was seeking oblivion. Stitch arched a brow hardly believing that the infamous Dean Winchester was going to purchase his wares. He handed Dean the pills and pocketed the money. He wondered who the hell had fucked up the legend.

Dean got in his truck and decided, what the fuck. He took one of the blue pills and put the baggie in his pocket. He started up the truck and headed to the highway. He had the radio on listening to a country music as his tires ate up the blacktop.

You don't know love til it's chilled you to the bone

Turned you inside out

Left you all alone

You don't know love til you watched it die

and then you have to try again

No, you don't know love

You don't know the meaning of uncontrolled desire

You were always hanging just above the fire

Now and then you come close enough to just stay warm

and you think that you win

Cause you never give in and you've never been burned

Oh, but, you're gonna learn

That you don't know love

Dean didn't realize the moment unconsciousness took him. He didn't feel the truck veer of the road start to slide down the embankment then tilt and begin to roll. The truck came to rest upside down against a tree. Dean's broken bleeding body was held upside down by his seat belt. His life's blood pooled in the roof of the cab and there was the sound of labored shallow breathing.

Summer and Skye had stopped at a coffee shop to talk after the movie let out as had become their routine the past few weeks. They were debating the merits of Brad Pitt versus Matt Damon when Summer suddenly felt a cold chill and Dean's name popped into her head followed by an intense feeling of dread and fear.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I think something has happened to Dean. I'm going to call him just to reassure myself." Summer got out her cell and speed dialed Dean. It rang until it went to voice mail. Even if Dean was with the hottest guy he Texas, he would answer her call. She felt the chill spread over her as she looked at Skye and shook her head as she put away her phone.

"I think I'd better go home and check on him. I'm sorry, Skye." Summer looked at him her eyes clearly showing her fear.

"Nonsense. He's your best friend and he's been going through a difficult time. I don't mind at all." Skye paid their tab and they headed out quickly.

As they drove down the highway, Summer's fear grew. She kept trying to call Dean with no success. She was staring out the side window when she saw a reflective glint of something down in the field off the side of the road. A terrible certainty gripped her.

"Skye, pull over. I see something out in that field."

They climbed out of the car and rushed to the embankment looking down and they could see the truck resting upside down against the trees. Summer felt the world tilt as she slid down on her knees not caring that her dress would be ruined. Skye called for an ambulance and took off down the embankment. He had been an eagle scout and taken first aid training. He got to the drivers side window which had shattered with one edge sticking out he used his jacket to grip it and pull the safety glass away. He could hear Dean breathing and sighed with relief. He couldn't see too well but could tell Dean was still seat belted in upside down. Skye contorted himself to release the belt and cushion Dean's fall. He grunted when Dean's weight settled against him. He slowly and gently pulled Dean out onto the ground. Dean's face was covered in blood and Skye couldn't tell the extent of his injuries.

Suddenly, Summer was beside him. "Check his pocket for his phone."

Skye reached in his pocket and pulled out the baggie and Dean's phone. He held both up to her. She took them and hid the pills. She felt her heart breaking wondering if Dean had tried to kill himself. He's been so unhappy since Sam had left. Summer felt like this was partially her fault. She had been spending a lot of time with Skye and obviously Dean had needed her. The tears were falling freely a she watched Skye checking Dean's injuries. She knelt down again and took Dean's bloody hand in hers. She closed her eyes and wept as she heard the ambulance approaching.

Skye and Summer were in the waiting room. The doctor had ticked off all Dean's injuries and what they were going to be doing. Dean had been in surgery for a couple of hours to stop the internal bleeding. They had to shave the left side of his head to sew up a long deep gash there. His left wrist was broken and had to be set. His left shoulder was dislocated and had to be put back in place. There was a hairline fracture of his left cheekbone that would be left to heal on it's own. The internal tearing had been moderate but the surgery would fix it. There was concern about swelling in his brain and that would be monitored closely. Dean had whiplash and a concussion but those would heal in time. All in all, with the severity of the accident, Dean had gotten off easily.

Summer kept thinking about the pills. What the hell had Dean been thinking? She knew Dean had never been into drugs. What had happened tonight? She told Skye she was going outside to call Sam and let him know what was going on.

As soon as Sam got off the phone with Summer he packed a bag and headed out to his suv. He was going to see Dean and nothing could stop him.

-*-*-*-*

In Dean's dream he was lying in bed and Sam was sitting in a chair pulled up close, holding his hand. "I know you aren't really here and this is just a dream but I've got some things to say. Why the hell did you have to turn out to be like Tom? I wanted to make plans to visit San Antonio with you. You could have shown me where you grew up and introduced me to all the important people in your life there. I wouldn't have minded Summer and Skye coming along for the trip. Then, sometime, we might all have gone on a couples vacation. Somewhere that you and I could hold hands and show the world we meant something to each other. I was even thinking of taking you home to meet my Momma and Mac and Josh. I know I was a fool to think you loved me. I'm the guy you fuck in the shadows and forget about by dawn. Not the guy you take home to mother. I just thought you were the one who saw past the facade and into my heart. Dammit Sam, I loved you." Dean's voice was hoarse and scratchy but Sam heard every world loud and clear. Dean's eyes closed as the darkness swallowed him again.

Sam was stunned for a moment. Dean had loved him! He might have a chance to make this right. If he could just stick it out til Dean forgave him and gave him another chance.

-*-*-*-*

Summer was reading a Michael Connelly mystery book out loud to Dean when he woke up. "Summer?" Dean's voice was grating and hoarse.

"Dean, oh my god. You're awake! I need to let the nurse know." Summer put the book to one side and hit the call button for the nurse. "Sweetheart, you scared me half to death. Skye and I found you. Dean, I can't lose you." Summer leaned in to hug him carefully.

Dean had clearly seen how pale she was and the dark smudges under her eyes. He hugged her back as well as he could. The nurse came in and fussed over him asking questions, checking his IV's and telling him the doctor would be in to see him soon.

"We've all taken turns watching over you. It's so good to see your eyes and hear your voice. I'll go tell Bobby, Sam and Skye that you're awake." Summer's eyes were lit up with happiness.

"Wait! What is Sam doing here?" Dean demanded looking at her with angry eyes.

"I asked him to come, Dean. I needed him. He has been wonderful to me. I couldn't have made it through these past few days without him. Please, Dean, he deserves another chance. I know you two belong together. If I can let go of what happened to me and open my heart again, I know you can Dean."

Dean knew she was right. He had known since he met Sam that he was the man he was meant to share his life with. He took a deep breath and smiled at Summer, "Send him in. We need to talk." Summer was beaming as she walked out the door. She had a very good feeling about this.

-*-*-*-*

Dean had been out of the hospital for two months and had been declared fit and ready to return to his full duties at the ranch. Bobby, Sam, Summer and Skye had all pitched in while Dean was recovering and the ranch was in good shape. Dean and Sam had renewed their relationship and were closer than ever. They were both relieved that Dean had been given a clean bill of health and the cast removed. They had called Summer and given her the good news and she had been happy and excited. They were in the mood to properly celebrate when they got home from the doctor. When they drove up to the ranch house, there was a note on the door.

We're going to Ellen's for the night.

Enjoy yourselves!

Love,

Summer & Bobby

Dean and Sam smiled at each other knowing Summer and Bobby had left them alone to celebrate. When they went in, they found Moet and Chandon champagne on ice. They toasted each other with a couple glasses then their eyes met. Dean couldn't ever remember anyone looking at him the way Sam was right then; the love, the hope, the trust. It was all consuming, comforting and terrifying, known and new all at once.

Sam leaned forward, letting his mouth cover Dean's, blazing hot and familiar sweet. He locked his lips over Dean's and breathed him in. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and tried to take control of the kiss. Sam had his arms tight around Dean, too, and he isn't interested in letting Dean take over just yet. They were both used to leading. Their tongues collided and twined, teeth clicking, and finally Dean relented to Sam. He let Sam lick the inside of his mouth and suck the sweetness out of his tongue.

They had time, after all. Bobby and Summer had given them the gift of a whole night alone.

They made their way to their bedroom and fell to the bed, arms around each other, mouths melded. Sam's weight pressed Dean down into the mattress. Sam's kisses were like a late summer afternoon, hot and lazy, thorough and slow, tongue gentle and insistent, fingers splayed against the muscles of Dean's back and tugging in his hair. He only stopped kissing Dean to yank Dean's shirt over his head. Sam scraped his teeth over Dean's nipples swirling his tongue around them and sucking one while he pinched the other. Sam kissed his way slowly lower, leaving the skin down Dean's sides red with bite marks and wet with saliva.

When Sam slipped Dean from his jeans, he just sat there for a minute, staring at Dean's body. Dean finally had to reach for him, pulling him back down. Sam half-draped his body over Dean's, kissing him, hands everywhere against bare skin, all over Dean, making him crazy. Sam followed the touch of his hands with the hot drag of his mouth. His hands slid up and down Dean's thighs, fingers just grazing the crease, never quite touching the part of Dean that's hard with need. Dean arched his back and hissed. Sam mapped every curve and contour of Dean with his mouth and hands and tongue and teeth. Dean thought maybe Sam has discovered a few new roads, because _Christ, he's never felt this before_.

"God… Sam. Such a fucking tease." Dean growled.

Dean could feel Sam's smile curve against the rigid muscles of his stomach, warm breath and a flicker of tongue, tracing sparks down to the flesh of his inner thigh. Then Sam wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's dick and every thought Dean's ever had besides "_yes"_, "_more"_ and "_oh my God"_ vaporized on contact.

Dean rose up off the bed, arching as Sam molded his mouth around Dean's cock, wet, tight heat sealed around him, just holding him there for a second. Dean couldn't help surging up with a stuttering thrust of his hips. He felt himself leaking, slick and hot. Sam's tongue curled up the underside of his cock, catching the fluid and flicking against the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head and Dean made a helpless noise deep in his throat. Sam started sliding up and down the length of him, slow and thorough sucking as when he'd kissed Dean, dragging and swirling his tongue along the underside, fingers locked around the base. Sam gave a slight twist of his head as he rose up, letting his tongue follow the motion around the head of Dean's cock before sliding back down to touch his lips to his fingers at the base, and Dean is left stunned and gasping.

"Christ, Sam. Yeah, just like that. That hot velvet mouth, wrapped around me like it was _made_ for sucking my cock."

Dean shoved his hands into Sam's hair, thrusting into Sam's mouth in time with Sam's strokes. Sam licked slow up his length, then released Dean's dick with a thick, wet pop, and stared up at him eyes glazed with lust. Dean sat up, grabbed Sam and spun him around under his body on the bed. Dean put a hand on Sam's face, letting two fingers slip inside Sam's mouth. Sam sucked on them just like he'd been sucking on Dean's cock a second ago, like he was hard and hungry for it.

"God," Dean breathed, amazed. "You're so hot, Sam."

Sam's eyes flew open and Dean leaned in, catching Sam's lower lip between his teeth and settling his body down on top of Sam's, aligning their hips. Dean slid his hands up under Sam's shoulders, and Sam might be taller than him, might have a few pounds on him, but he's no match for Dean's sheer muscular strength. He gripped Sam by the shoulders, holding him fast, and rutting his cock into Sam's, not letting Sam move an inch. Sam threw back his head and Dean held his lip for a moment, flicking his tongue across the bottom edge before he let go, thrusting it deep into Sam's mouth.

"You want me to take you, Sam? Claim you as my own?" he asked inside Sam's mouth, between bites. Sam moaned into him with a sound so enthusiastic it can only mean yes, and Dean rejoiced, rewarding him with another rough thrust of his hips.

Sam groaned and Dean rocked into him with hard, quick thrusts, the friction between their cocks building, and Dean had to dig his nails into Sam, biting down on his neck, breathing hard to keep from coming.

"Come on Sam. Want my cock inside you, don't you? Gotta come for me." Sam thrashed under him, jaw colliding with Dean's face and he bit Sam's cheek, whispering against hot skin as Sam came, splashing hot against his stomach. "Yeah, just like that."

Dean kept moving, slipping against Sam until Sam's done, panting and gasping, eyes wide. Dean slid one hand down to Sam's deflating cock and pumped it in his fist as he moved down Sam's body to sit up on his knees.

"Spread your legs for me, Sam," he ordered. Dean's jade eyes were fixed on Sam's face, flushed dark pink, lips swollen and bitten deep red, eyes closed and body arched wantonly toward Dean. Sam opened his legs and Dean slicked his fingers in the warm come on Sam's taut belly. Dean traced a line down the center of him pushing against the tight hole there. Sam jerked his hips and gasped, then made a keening sound that went straight to Dean's throbbing cock.

"Easy," Dean whispered, pushing the tip of his finger inside and thinking that might just be the best sound he's ever heard Sam make.

"That what you want, Cowboy?" he asked, finger sliding in deeper, until his hand was flush against Sam's body. Sam was beyond answering, eyes clenched shut and body shuddering with waves of pleasure. Dean let his finger slide back out just a little, then hooked the tip, dragging down the inside. When Sam arched like a bow off the bed cursing and twitching, Dean felt a surge of pride.

"You like that, Sam?" he whispered, and leaned down, bent nearly in half, the arm that's stroking Sam trapped between his belly and his knees. Dean's other arm held out straight down, still working inside of Sam. He pushed a second finger in to join the first and Sam hissed, arching like a cat on the tips of Dean's fingers. Sam whimpered underneath him, bucking and twisting his hips up into Dean's hand.

"So hot, Sam." He breathed heavy and slow into Sam's ear, biting down on the shell and practically writing the words on his skin with breath. Dean scissored his fingers inside of Sam, gripping his cock firm in his other hand.

"Please, Dean." Sam gasped, thrusting against his hand, and the look on Sam's face, begging in that broken voice while he thrust into Dean's hand is just about the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Dean let his fingers slide out of Sam, knelt between his thighs, palmed across the cooling come on Sam's belly. Dean made a fist out of his slick hand and pumped it over his cock, letting the tip touch against Sam's entrance. Damn, Sam was actually shimmying his hips, moving down the bed, trying to get more of him. A nudge of his thigh, a steady push, and Dean's sinking, sliding inside one sweet inch at a time, velvet crush of heat clutching at him.

"So tight, Sam, Christ," he swore, closing his eyes against the wave of pleasure, leaning forward to kiss Sam's mouth.

Sam cried out against him, arching again, and Dean thrust all the way inside. He felt Sam's perfect heat clench around him pushing him toward the sweet sharp edge too fast. Dean breathed deep mouthing against Sam's jaw and waiting to make sure Sam is okay.

Sam took a deep breath, and lord he looked sexy all sweaty, helpless and needy. Then he nodded, flexing his hard body around Dean's cock, making Dean groan. Dean pulled out and pushed back in deep, letting his dick get used to the feel of silken heat crushing down all around it. Sam wiggled his hips all around him and moaned deeply. Dean found his rhythm and let it build in a slow burn. He slid one hand down between their bodies to stroke Sam's cock again. Dean adjusted his angle and thrust upward, seeking that spot that made Sam keen with pleasure earlier.

Dean pumped steadily, driving up into that magic spot again and again. He worked his hand furiously around Sam's dick, trying to push Sam over the edge before Dean lost it completely. He jerked his hips and thumbed the head, and Sam's eyes flew wide open, helpless and glazed, lungs gasping for breath.

"Oh _God_, Dean, gonna come!" and Dean could feel Sam's cock go rock hard in his hand, hips shuddering and body fluttering, upper body pulling up off the bed.

"Yeah. Come on, Sam. Wanna see it."

"Dean," he gasped out again, and then his voice turned into a strangled snarl, teeth sinking deep into Dean's shoulder.

Dean hissed, stroking Sam's cock harder as he thrust his own deeper, and bent to devour the sounds coming from Sam's mouth. Dean clamped his mouth over Sam's with hot, hungry kisses. Dean licked the moans from Sam's mouth, and then it's all too much, Sam quivering all around and clenching on his dick, and he shoved his face down hard into Sam's shoulder, biting deep and giving one last upward shove of his hips. Everything went white hot for a split second; cock exploding so hard that everything else ceased to exist for a moment. There was nothing but Sam's hot, tight body squeezing against him, milking him, Sam's voice rasping out his name. Dean had to let go of Sam's shoulder so he wouldn't do permanent damage. He turned his head into the pillow and bit down on it instead.

When Dean finally came back to his senses, he had a mouth full of feathered down and the pillow was ripped open like a ravaged piñata. He lifted his head and spit feathers before turning to look down at Sam. "Jesus fucking _Christ_," he husked eyes blown black and cheeks flushed deep red. "You ready for round two?"

Sam's pupils were blown wide and he looked absolutely gorgeous; boneless, glowing and thoroughly shagged out. Blood trickled from his lower lip where he bit into it too hard, and Dean spent the next half an hour using his own mouth to clean and lick away the blood, loose fist wrapped around Sam's dick. After Sam came for the fourth time that night, body trembling, back arching, cock stuttering and pulsing nothing but air, Dean finally relented, and they fell asleep curled into each other, holding on tight.

Sam was fast asleep on his chest, and Dean couldn't see him through the tangle of his hair. He moved his hand to brush aside the shaggy bangs and Sam stirred, lifting his head and blinking at Dean with sleepy eyes.

"Morning, Sammy." Dean's deep velvety voice was a soft caress as he smiled happily at Sam.

Sam's hands moved over his warm skin and Dean forget all about the coffee he thought he wanted.

"Are we okay, Dean?" Sam asked with an endearing tilt of his head that made Dean smile wider.

Damn, Dean wasn't very good at this, but he'd try. For Sam, he'd try.

"Yeah. We're okay, Sammy." Dean nodded, and the brilliance of Sam's smile ought to be illegal at this hour of the morning.

Actually, Dean felt a damned sight better than 'okay' and last night was totally amazing. Dean thought about them and how he feels about everything. Sam's hands on him. Sam's body against him. Sam filling up his heart and it felt right as rain. After all, it was Sam and Dean loved him deeply and completely. Then all semblance of thought exploded with Sam's mouth wrapped around his cock. Dean threw back his head, dug his fingernails into the skin of Sam's back and panted out his name.

-*-*-*-*

Several hours later, they finally managed to pry their hands off each other and shower. Sam smiled as they got dressed and Dean actually felt lightheaded from the intense hours of mind blowing sex the night before. Dean allowed himself to believe that everything would be okay. They've got each other now and maybe that will be enough to make him forget the past.

They were standing face to face by the bedroom door when Dean reached out and cupped Sam's face in his hand. His liquid jade eyes locked onto Sam's green, blue, gold orbs, " I love you, Sammy. I should have said it a long time ago. I want you in my life Sam, now and forever."

Sam felt tears well up in his eyes. He had waited so long for Dean to say it. He had started to think he would never hear it. "Love you so much, Dean! I belong with you. Never gonna be without you again."

Dean pulled Sam in for a soul scorching, branding kiss and Sam melted happily against him. When they finally caught their breath and headed for the kitchen, they could hear Summer's crystal clear voice and smell cinnamon rolls. They turned toward each other and smiled, eyes twinkling. Everything was right in their world.

-*-*-*-*

The wedding ceremony had been an intimate affair with only fifty guests, their closest friends and family. The Winchester Ranch was the perfect location for the reception because it was, after all, where both couples had gotten together and love had bloomed. After the reception, Dean, Sam, Summer and Skye had changed into casual clothes and ran the gauntlet through family and friends to climb in the back of the limo and head to the airport. They joked about spending their honeymoon on the Virgin Islands and toasted to each others happiness. Dean looked at Summer curled on Skye's lap glowing and smiling then to his handsome husband sitting at his side. He had never expected for either of them to have a happy ending. Sam pulled Dean in for a deep loving kiss and Dean's heart felt full to bursting. He wouldn't realize it til later but that was the exact moment that Dean let every hurtful thing in the past go and truly embraced the man that was his future.


End file.
